


When Two Worlds Collide

by SheWolfWitch



Series: Supernatural shifter AUs [3]
Category: Pacific Rim, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Crossover, Dean Winchester - Freeform, I am a weird writer, I didn't watch shape of water so leave me be plz, Im a Kaiju Groupie, Im a winchester girl, Kaiju, Kaiju Blue, Kaiju War, M/M, Monster - Freeform, POV Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Pacific Rim Crossover, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Shifters, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Crossover, THIS IS NOT ABO OMFG, The first of its kind, dont give me shit, fite me, guillermo del toro who???, kaiju shifters, more shifter fics lmao, my tags are weird, slightly based off Shape of Water???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-04-27 14:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14427408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWolfWitch/pseuds/SheWolfWitch
Summary: Pacific Rim x Supernatural crossover with a TWIST! This idea came from my developing Pacific Rim fancomic.The aftermath of the Kaiju War made things worse when the Pan Pacific Defense Corps found out there were still Kaijus on earth, but whats shocking is they are able to shapeshift into humanoid like creatures. Sam is a Kaiju and Gabriel is a K-scientist, how these two meet? how else? Is this a love story? well, call me Gullerimo Del Torro.





	When Two Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if you dont like those alien/humanoid creatures, dont read this lmao. If you know what dragon/human hybrids look like than picture Sam like that. I am currently drawing what he looks like and I promise he is still attractive LMAO.
> 
> AGAAINNNN, dont read if you dont like my little twist.
> 
> ALSO INCOMMING GRAMMAR AND SPELL ERRORS. Im too lazy to edit because of finals and I really want to update OFF-BLACK. But....FINALS UGH. I hate college.

  
  


Everything seem dark and quiet at first. 

 

Then muffling noises were heard, slowly increasing and becoming clear. Sam’s bright green eyes blinked a few times, adjusting his vision in the dim lit room. 

 

Where is he??? 

 

He moved his body, yelping in pain as his body is liter with open wounds. It seem like his little wake up call attracted a few guards that stand in front of his cage. The door was mostly solid with a small glass opening so he can see outside. “Looks like the freak is up.” A man with a British accent spoke behind the door. He didn’t sound so happy seeing Sam alive. They are leaving him to bleed out on the floor but once the human see his wound healing on their own, an idea came to him. Sam could hear quiet whispers but couldn’t understand their human language, at least yet. Dean and the others of his small pack learn how to understand and speak the human language. 

 

Unlike his enormous Kaiju form, Sam looked mostly human. He share some human features such as short brown hair, except having 4 out of 10 eyes and from his neck down, his skin is almost a brick red shade and reptilian-like with some holes on his chest and arms and 3 sets of ‘gills’ on both sides of his neck. The holes and gills give off a soft bioluminescent seafoam glow and his tail was long and blade-like, a very deadly weapon if the humans aren’t careful. 

 

He study his surroundings for a moment, realizing he is imprisoned by the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. Who else can take him down in his Kaiju form? The humans got him and his brother escape the attack. It brought some relief to Sam but he frowned at the fact he is separated from his family. How can he escape?   
  


The cell door suddenly, all of Sam’s senses is focused on escaping.. His animalistic instincts kicked in the moment he saw a guard enter the cell, blocking his only way out. As he went for the kill, he was electrocuted in his midsection multiple times until he coughed out his own blood, landing on his attacker’s face. It only pissed the Kaiju off and he end up clawing the guard's throat.    
  
Another volt shot up threw his neck. The Kaiju fell to the floor. His claws meeting something metal around his neck. He felt the metal poles hit against his fragile skin and head. The guards weren’t careful when a bladed tail sliced through them. Two more are dead in his cell. The remaining backed away, trembling in fear at the monster closing in on them. Sam was eager to get out and find his family. 

 

“Down boy!” 

 

Sam yelp as the metal collar shocked him again. He felt heavy books kicked stomach and force him down to the floor. “So this is the newest addition to the collection?” A male British voice echo through Sam’s ear. “I gotta admit, you are the biggest freak I have ever been assigned to.” The human studied him as he crotch down to get a closer look at the Kaiju. He was dangerously close to him. It would be another easy kill for Sam. He could kill this guard and the rest, it’s so simple. However the guard had other ideas for him. Something sharp stabbed into Sam’s neck and his vision started to blur until everything went black. 

 

Sam woke up again, every part of his body was aching and his open wounds were near healed. He wishes desperately this was dream. His distress hiss and growls caught the attention of the guards outside his cell. They didn’t pay any mind to him. 

 

A few moments passed and the door unlocked itself. Like before, Sam was ready to run out and kill any living thing that gets in his way, despite having incomplete healed wounds.  

 

His body stiffen when the saw a short human male dressed in a white lab coat. Standing behind him is the same bastard that knocked him out earlier. He watched the shorter human approach him and Sam let out a threatening hiss. “Woah there buddy, I’m not gonna hurt ya.” Gabriel held his hand up, indicating he has no weapons. His attire is different than the handler but Sam’s instincts said otherwise.   
  
“Kaiju Groupie.” Ketch snickered. 

  
“Up yours.” The scientist clap back with his back turn to the creature. “This big fella here has only been here for a day and you already trying to kill him.”

 

“Oh boo hoo, that freak can self heal.” The british man sneered. Both men began to argue back and forth. It was starting to irritate Sam.   
  
The Kaiju’s cat-like pupils contracted and his lips slowly curl up, exposing his sharp teeth and bioluminescent blue gum. The human wasn’t paying attention, not knowing the Kaiju was ready to attack him from behind.. The young scientist would’ve been dead if it wasn’t for Ketch shooting Kaiju tranquilizers. In a matter of seconds, Sam’s vision blurred and he collapses.     
  
Gabriel remained still, looking down at the sleeping shifter. He almost got his ass handed to him by their most aggressive Kaiju shifter so far. “Your welcome.” 

 

“Oh please, you would’ve let him kill him.” 

 

“I'm cruel but not that cruel.” 

 

“Right.” Gabriel stood up and walked out of the cell. He stopped for a moment and stare at the Kaiju. He hates these monsters, but for some reason when they are human size they are suddenly interesting. 

 

  
Sam has no idea now long he has been here nor has any idea where he is. He knows his captives but not the location. Wherever he was, it’s always the same damn place. A small cell with dim lighting and the sounds of humans passing by, being the only sound he hear from time to time. 

* * *

 

In the cell, the atmosphere was forever stagnant. He has never been outside of his cell expect the one time they try to pull him out of his cell and into the labs. Because of his size and aggression, tranquilizing him was the only way. Unfortunately, the Kaiju tranqs are only effective for 10 minutes for a category 4. Once Sam is awake, he is up and ready to tear apart the person closest to him. The handlers are called and he is put down temporarily. They end up losing two of their top scientists with one swing of his sharp bladed tail and it was only the first time they take him out of the cell.    
  
The wounds he obtain regenerate but it’s slow. They never give him time to fully heal and it seems his healing is taking much longer than usual. All the stress and lack of food has taken a toll on his body. They barely feed him, most of the time as punishment for injuring or killing a staff. The rest of the time, he hated the food they give him. They give him plates of near dry sardines or tuna. He disliked the taste and that small plate won’t be enough for him. His weakness gave his handler, Ketch, an upper hand when it comes to bothering the ‘big freak’ as he likes to call him. He would come by and play around. Say things to Sam just to piss him off whilst shocking Sam’s neck as many times as he likes until the first sight of his blue toxic blood. Sometimes he’ll enter his cell, but not alone. That’s all they did to him. Use him like a stress ball and starve him. At least with the handlers only. The scientist kept their distance and observe from the outside, not even daring to stand near him. They never encountered a category 4 Kaiju shifter before.

For someone or some thing from another world, it has many cons especially if you didn’t ask to be made. He could take his own life...   
  
Regardless, he along with his brother were made to serve and die. From the toxic blood to the toxins in their bone marrow, their rotting corpse can still slowly kill the planet. His life and his clone siblings mean nothing to their masters. They’ll die and the Precursors won’t care. They’ll just make more of them with the same genetic code they always use. Sam started wondering about his small pack. 

 

Are they looking for him? 

 

For however long he has been in this small cell he hasn’t heard any sirens go off or anything that indicate Kaiju sightings. He tried to hive mind with the others as many times as he can but nothing. The many layers of concrete and metal block out his ability to communicate with any Kaiju. Eventually, Sam gave up and fell into depression. Sad and disconnected from his kind, he never felt this alone before. 

  
Then something weird happen. The same human that he tried to kill because he was too close to comfort, came to see him. His name is Gabriel? Right? Sam couldn’t remember his name but he recognized his scent. Gabriel didn’t came alone. Two guards, with non-lethal bullet filled guns, were accompanying him. The Kaiju can’t do anything either way. The collar around him will go off even from a quiet growl. Gabriel greeted him “Hiya Moose!” then look down at his clipboard, reading through Sam’s information they have recorded so far:

 

 **** __Codename: Moose  
Category: 4  
Blood toxicity level: unknown for now.  
Breach date: March 31, 2021  
City captured: Houston, Texas, USA  
Body Type in Kaiju: heavy armored, blade tail, bipedal and quadrupedal. Almost looks like a giant reptilian moose.  
Other characteristics: still very aggressive in humanoid form. Have 4 eyes instead of 10. Has hair?!? Regeneration applies in humanoid form but slower.  
Capture Date: August 13, 2022. The Kaiju was taken down by Mark 5 Jaeger, Omega Eureka and Mark 6, Artemis Nova.   
  


Sam tilted his head. Moose? That’s not his name! Why would they give him such a ridiculous name?? if Dean heard this, he’ll never stop laughing for days. 

He watch the scientist read whatever is in his hand. He can tell Gabriel was terrified. He did almost kill him. At least that’s one thing he knows genetically, smelling fear. Gabriel tensed up feeling those four green eyes staring at him. The guards behind him were ready with their fingers already on the trigger of their guns. Sam looked away and stepped back from the human. “Jesus, you guys are making him anxious. Go away, don't worry if I get killed.” he scowl at the guards and they just stare at him with the utmost shock because he said it so nonchalant. They left him be and Gabriel turn back to the Kaiju. He lowered his clipboard on the ground and held out both of his hands, indicating he isn’t armed. Sam remain put. Sitting on the floor and his tail wrapped around him like a lemur. 

“Okay listen buddy, I just need to clean around your neck, okay?” Gabriel pointed at his neck, hoping the creature would understand he just wants to clean up his neck wound from yesterday. 

Sam was tired. He didn’t feel like fighting or even killing this human. Gabriel was surprised he didn’t show any signs of hostility when he got closer. As he got closer, he noticed his pupils are no longer slit. They are blew wide, taking up space of his eyes. It gave him a look of a lost innocent puppy.  He felt his heartache looking at the Kaiju’s face. As Gabriel approach closer, Sam’s pupils shifted back to their slit size. He let out a warning snarl but didn’t move. 

Gabriel grinned at him. “Don’t go tough on me.” He told the Kaiju and went ahead to touch his face. Sam tensed up at the sudden touch. He didn’t know how to react to it mental but physically, he purred as the scientist cupped his cheek. “See, you just need a little affection.” 

 

Gabriel knew this one-time encounter isn’t going to be enough to gain the creature’s trust. With the Kaiju temporarily tamed, he took the advantage of taking saliva and blood samples. 

 

Before the young scientist left, he took a look around the empty cell and shake his head. “They need to add some decorations to this room.” Gabriel murmured as he exit out the cell, leaving Sam alone. Again.

 

* * *

 

Gabriel rush into the empty lab and slammed the door shut behind him. His heart was beating so fast, it could burst out of his chest. Why the hell did Asmodeus assign him to their most dangerous creature they have in their collection? 

He never ever was assign to a Kaiju. This is his first time and it has to be of a category 4, the aggressive ones out there. And he was too close and touched him. What the actual fuck is wrong with him?? Oh he’ll never heard the end of it if the guards reported this to Ketch and Asmodeus. Was it beginners luck that Moose didn’t kill him? Probably.     
  
The next few days and so on were the same. It starts off with Ketch and his friends coming to the chambers and annoy Sam from outside of his cell. If he reacted in anyway, they’ll just shock him. Sometimes, they’ll do it anyways like now. “Your neck wound is healing quiet nicely, Moose.” the british man cooed from behind the door. It took every fiber of Sam’s body to not flash his sharp teeth at him. Ketch just want to bother him so he can press the button the control he always carry. He is his ‘handler’ afterall. They got bored knowing he wasn’t going to do anything but Ketch wanted to go inside and motivate him. He never got the chance when his ex-girlfriend, Toni, came and told him to leave the ‘monster’ alone. “he is Gabriel’s responsibility. You are just a handler, not a torturer. Imbecile.” She spat at him and turned a heel. 

 

Sam understood a bit of human tongue and he chuckled softly. That somehow triggered Ketch. He opened the small glass window and shot a couple of non-lethal bullet at him. The creature snarled at him, earning him a shock from his metal collar. 

His healing neck was once again open and he cough out some blue droplets. There was yelling between the two humans for a while before it settle down. 

  
  


What went down was spread around the lab from Toni’s mouth. She hated Ketch with a passion and talks about how he always kills the specimens. Because Moose snarl at him, Asmodeus order to not feed him for a few days. “Regardless, the creature doesn’t eat. He vomit the food we gave him the first month he was here.” Toni murmured. 

 

“At least we got Kaiju vomit.” Mick said.

 

“Because Ketch made him purge out almost all the content from his stomach. If he keep this up, he’ll end up  like our last specimen.”

 

Gabriel played around with the pen in his hand as he listened to Toni and Mike’s conversation. To his surprise, he isn’t the only one who cares about these creatures. At least when they are in their simplest forms. To scientist, live specimens are important. People like Ketch and the leader of the science department, Asmodeus, do not want these monsters for research but as playthings. These types of acts are reported to the Marshall of the Shatterdome who is privately looking into these actions. Kaijus may be a threat to humanity but keeping these live specimens can help them develop a weapon to stop the Precursors.  But what struck Gabriel the most is Moose lack of appetite. It’s near impossible to feed their captive Kaijus. The environment and stress ends up killing them. Their last Kaiju, a category 2 named Eileen died from blood loss and a seizure. She lasted two months. There was hope that Moose will survive longer since he is much bigger and a higher category. 

 

Gabriel came alone. The creature rest in the corner of his cell trying to sleep as his body struggled to heal from lack of food. “Hey buddy, you’re not eating?” Sam open one eye, recognizing that voice. “Here, see if you like this raw cow meat.” Gabriel pushed a large slice of raw cow steak through the metal flap on the door. The meat drop to the ground and the Kaiju’s stomach began to rumble. “It’s freshly cut and I thought maybe you could need some energy.” Gabriel said. “But keep it between us.” He winked and the creature tilted his head like a puppy.    
  
In a flash, the Kaiju devour the meat faster than Gabriel could blink. He gave him a moment to go back to his spot before entering the cell. He had a large red ball in his hand. “I thought you might need some entertainment while we are gone.” He place the ball on the floor and kick it to Sam. The Kaiju hissed and slapped the ball out of his way. It rickashay off the wall, hitting Gabriel’s arm. “I knew I shouldn’t get a dodgeball!” He groaned at the pain in his arm and eventually laughed it off. The scientist sat down and pulled out a lollipop and stuck it in his mouth. “I’ll teach you. Sit like this.” He sat down with legs crossed. The Kaiju sorta mimic him, not legs crossed but on his knees with his ridged-blade end tail curling around his body.      
  
Gabriel did this almost once maybe twice a week at times. He would feed him and bring some pet toys whenever Sam destroys the toys he already has. He noticed that the first item he gave him, the red dodgeball, It wasn’t torn like the others. The Kaiju eventually trusted Gabriel. He liked him and Gabriel knew that. He never mentioned in his reports that Sam would wag his tail slightly when he comes to see him and whines when he lives. A bond seem to form between the two species and it spark some concern from a few of Gabriel’s coworkers. Not because he likes Moose, they are concern because of Asmodeus. 

 

So they kept it between themselves. 

 

In the after hours at night, Gabriel stayed behind to be with Sam. No one was waiting for him. He has no one at home other than himself. He find himself one night venting to Sam. He laid out all of problems and personal thoughts he kept bottling up inside him. He doesn’t know it but Sam is listening and he understood him. Having this human befriending him completely changed his whole mindset about humans being vermins. They have feelings like them and vice versa with Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel went quite all of a sudden. He just stare blankly at the floor for a few moments, hearing Sam’s whimpering close to him. The human didn’t expect him to lean his scaly body on him and his bladed tail wrapping around the both of them. 

 

One thing ringing in Gabriel head is: How is he not splattered all over the wall?

 

“Never knew Kaiju are very nice.” Gabriel laughed nervously. “Or maybe you’re just a one of a kind, huh Moose?”

 

Sam growled at the nickname. He opened his mouth, trying his hardest to form words but only a low croak came out. 

 

Gabriel arched an eyebrow at him, laughing softly at the creature’s attempt. “You’re adorable when you try to speak.” he gently pat Sam's head, hearing him make a soft hum of contentment. Being in this place soften him up a lot. He can't help but figure out what makes Gabriel so special. Hell, even Gabriel was thinking the same thing. What makes this Kaiju shifter so special??

 

* * *

  
  


Later on that night, Sam woke up to the sound of chamber doors opening and terrified screaming. A body flown by his cell, follow by a shadowy figures. His ears perched at the gruesome sound of the night guards be torn by something...or someone. 

 

His nose wrinkled up as a familiar scent mixed with human blood sweep into his cell. The cell door ripped, waking Gabriel up. The pair stepped back, looking up at the familiar being.    
  
_ “Dean?..” _ he spoke telepathically.    
  
_ “Finally found your sorry ass.” .the hell they done to you?”  _ His brother didn’t sound so happy finding his brother behind a metal door. It was locked shut but that didn’t stop this Kaiju from tearing into the metal door with his thick claws. Dean look completely human, expect all of his four eyes were open and his gills were out and about. He and other Kaiju shifters were able to fully blend in with humans. A technique the PPDC has yet to discover. Not only can they shapeshift into giant monsters, but they can alter their features to look more human for a short period of time. 

 

As Dean approached his brother, he caught Gabriel in the corner of his eyes.  His green eyes contracted and sun kissed skin began to turn grey. Black claws retracted, sharp teeth exposed and 2 more eyes opened up. He hissed at Gabriel, ready to tear him to shreds. Just like he did to the two guards that are now spread all across the hallway.    
  


_ “Dean, wait! Not him.”  _ Sam shield the small human with his body, not getting a very happy look from the older Kaiju.    
  


Gabriel stayed put, unsure of what is happening. He just stood there and watched the two Kaiju communicate threw series of clicks and hissing fits.    
  
He held his hand up, signaling them he is no threat.    
  
“Me and Moose are friends.” He said softly.    
  
“Sam!” Dean growled at him in his most human voice. “His name...is Sam, not that stupid name you gave him!”    
  
Gabriel stepped back, shocked that a Kaiju spoke to him in clear human tongue. “Well I wouldn’t know would I?? He can’t speak human language, you moron!” 

 

The Kaiju hissed at him threatenly then turned back to his brother. Dean’s glowing green eyes sudden soften up, seeing his younger brother’s badly shaped body.  _ “What did those bastards do to you??”  _ He older Kaiju growled at him and Sam look down. Dean exam his brother’s slowly healing wounds. The older Kaiju’s green eyes went to the shock collar. He poked a claw at the metal collar. 

 

_ “How we gonna get that thing off?.”  _ The younger Kaiju asked softly and Dean gruff  _ “Charlie might know. She loves human technology.” _ Dean hate technology. It was the only thing he can’t learn and understand. He learn other things such as hiding at night and as for food source, they he can devour the homeless people or anyone that wanders alone in the city. The brothers and other shifters like Jody, Claire and Benny, to name a few were apart of a large pack. They depend on each other ever since the Breach closed and they lost contact with their masters.    
  
_ “Dean, how did you- _   
  
_ “Don’t ask stupid questions, Sammy.” _ Dean deadpanned as he tried to somehow break the collar off him. Gabriel stepped closer and slowly said. “I can remove it.” 

 

“How??” Dean hissed. 

 

“It’s easy. I’m obviously not a threat so I can remove it for you if you let me live.”

 

_ “Not a chance, shortie.”  _

 

_ “Dean….”  _ Sam croaked at him. With his monster eyes, he gave him the puppy dog eyes Gabriel seem to love.  _ “He’s been kind to me...let him live.” _

_ “You know damn well the moment you get out of here, he will be nothing but a memory.”  _ Dean replied.  _ “I’ll let him live alright, but if we cross him, you will be the one to kill him.”  _

 

Sam stiffen. His eyes went from Gabriel and back to Dean. He knew his brother is right. Captivity has been affecting his mind. Once he steps out and reunited with his Kaiju family, all of this will be a memory. A dream. If he runs into Gabriel again, he’ll kill him. 

 

Sam nodded and Dean gave the small human an ‘ok’. 

 

Gabriel didn’t bother questioning what the conversation was about and he did as he promised. Removing the collar is very easy. Why? He knew the passcode to unlock the collar off him. It’s the future!    
  


Dean watched him carefully as Gabriel remove the shock collar off the younger Kaiju with shaking hands. He’s afraid. It was clear as day and Dean could sense it. He like to strike fear into others because of someone of a higher category, a category 5, he and Benny were made for that purpose. To make the humans fear their kind and their masters so they can surrender Earth other to them. But Dean almost hate it. After the collar was removed, a large thick tail knocked Gabriel down to the floor.    
  
_ “Let’s go.” _ Dean stepped on the shock collar and both shifters race down the hall. All while Gabriel is knocked out cold, people upstairs were getting hurt or killed by the two shifters. A loud sound of thunder and lightning woke him up from his temporary slumber. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> DEL TORRO IS THAT YOU??? How did you hack my AO3???


End file.
